Te odio pero te amo
by SkyBlueRose
Summary: Mi primer one-shot, aprovechando que tengo un poco de tiempo extra c: Espero les guste


_**Te odio pero te amo**_

* * *

Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, otra noche mas, en medio del bosque, rodeada de bichos. Extendió su bolsa de dormir, para poder descansar mas tarde, miro disimuladamente sobre su hombro izquierdo, más cerca del claro, el entrenador que solo le daba dolores de cabeza. Se encontraba jugando divertido con Pikachu. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se propagara en sus labios, siempre tan alegre, siempre tan infantil pero también… ¡Tan idiota!

_Te odio por no darte cuenta_

_Pero a la vez, amo esa inocencia._

_Odio ver que no entiendes mis indirectas_

_¿Qué debo hacer para que te des cuenta?_

Y para Ash y Pikachu, la mirada de Misty no paso desapercibida. "¡Hey Misty! ¿También quieres jugar?" Grito el joven entrenador llamando la atención tanto de Misty, como de Brock.

"Jugar es para niños pequeños y tontos como tu, Ash" Respondio, cortante. Brock negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa disimulada mientras Ash mascullo un "¿Y ahora que le pasa?" Que solo Pikachu pudo escuchar.

"Ash, Misty" Los nombrados, voltearon para ver a Brock. "Necesitamos leña para la fogata, ¿podrían ir mientras preparo la cena?"

Ambos, intercambiaron miradas con un gemido pero al final, accedieron.

Durante la búsqueda, Misty intento entablar conversación sin mucho éxito ¡Ese aspirante a entrenador tenia tanta energía! Siempre los metía en problemas y además…, suspiro, a quien engañaba, le gustaba tal y como era, con ese fuego que parecía, nunca se extinguiría. Brevemente se pregunto si tenía alguna oportunidad.

_Somos tan jóvenes para amar_

_Pero se que no encontrare a alguien igual._

_Que destile bondad con su mirar._

_Que daría todo por la amistad._

¿Misty?

Misty parpadeo, viendo tanto a Ash y pikachu, a centímetros de su rostro, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"¿Estas molesta?"

"¿Uh?" Fue lo mas inteligente que Misty pudo articular ante la repentina pregunta, aparentemente fuera de lugar. "No ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"No, es solo, que creí, estabas molesta conmigo" Respondió, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con una risita nerviosa, apenas se había dado cuenta, pero estaba muy cerca de Misty. "Eres mi mejor amiga y no quisiera que eso terminara" No supo por que, pero quiso darse una bofetada mental pero haber dicho eso.

Misty se mordió el labio inferior antes de negar con la cabeza. "No seas tonto, claro que no terminara" Ash la abrazo tomándola por sorpresa. Y Pikachu quiso darles una descarga a ambos por ser tan tontos

_Pero yo no quiero ser tu amiga_

_Yo quiero algo más._

_Quiero formar parte de tu vida._

_Ser la que dibuje en ti una sonrisa._

Ash se aparto de Misty con una gran sonrisa sin percatarse el tono rojo en las mejillas de su amiga, posiblemente, porque él estaba en una situación similar.

"C-creo que Brock nos espera, ya tenemos la leña…" Murmuro Ash. Misty asintió, regañando internamente a su amigo y a si misma.

_Te odio por no darte cuenta_

_Pero a la vez, amo esa inocencia._

_Odio ver que no entiendes mis indirectas._

_¿Qué debo hacer…?_

Misty sujeto la mano de Ash repentinamente y este volteo a verla, confuso, solo para ser recibido con los labios de Misty sobre los suyos. Un beso casto y lleno de ternura, que expresaban todos sus sentimientos y quiso morir cuando sintió que Ash se paralizaba y después de unos segundos, corresponderle.

_Te odio por como eres_

_Pero moriría si un día _

_fueras diferente._

"Nunca cambies, Ketchum" Murmuro Misty con una sonrisa radiante mientras se alejaba, dejando a un muy aturdido Ash con un alegre Pikachu.

"¡Y que no se te olvide!" La voz de Misty resonó a sus espaldas, haciéndole reaccionar. "¡Aun me debes una bicicleta!"

* * *

Ñeheheheheh, les traigo este pequeño one-shot de mi pareja favorita x3

Meh, estaba aburrida y no tenia nada mejor que hacer, además, estoy tan feliz por haber aprobado que no pude evitar escribir.

Y como de seguro sabrán, la imagen no es mia, solo la encontré por ahí. Bye :D


End file.
